The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of building structures and, more particularly, an aesthetic cover assembly for concealing a portion of a building structure as well as a method of assembling the same.
Aesthetic cover assemblies are well known and commonly used for concealing features and elements of buildings and/or other structures to thereby enhance the appearance thereof. Such features and elements commonly include vertical supports (e.g., columns), horizontal supports (e.g., beams), mechanical components (e.g., ductwork and piping) and electrical components (e.g., conduit) or any combination of these and/or other features and/or elements. Additionally, such aesthetic cover assemblies are known to be used in both indoor and outdoor environments.
Conventional aesthetic cover assemblies normally include one or more cover segments that are interconnected with one another at a joint. The cover segments normally include one or more cover walls that extend along or around a portion of a building structure to at least partially conceal the same. One or more joint elements are normally secured along a cover wall of each segment to assist in interconnecting the same, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,823,533 and 6,192,646, for example. The joint elements assist in aligning adjacent segments with one another during assembly and/or installation. The joint elements may also be useful in preventing the passage of light between adjacent cover segments to improve the overall appearance of the cover assembly once installed.
Notwithstanding the usage and overall success of known cover assemblies, it is believed desirable to continue to develop and improve the design and construction of aesthetic cover assemblies and methods of assembling the same, such as, for example, to provide improved cosmetic appearance (i.e., fit and finish), ease of installation and reduced installation costs (i.e., field assembly) and/or decreased manufacturing costs.